Oliver Saga
Oliver "Lore Hunter" Saga is the first mate, historian, archivist, and folklore and legend enthusiast of the Steel Rod Pirates. Appearance Oliver is average in height and weight. He has meduim length auburn hair swept to the right just over his eye and has a full beard and mustache. He wears an untucked blue button down shirt, with the top button unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He wears black jeans, a black belt with golden buckle, and a pocket watch attached to a belt loop, kept in his pocket. He also keeps two swords around his waist that hang from the left. Personality Oliver has a calm personality. He is seldom fazed when things take an unexpected turn, which is one of the reasons he is a respected swordsman. He also believes in a swordsman's courage and never backs out of a fight. He is also known to have a dark sense of humor, most often noticed at the ends of fights when usually makes a joke about his oppents defeat, or attempts to reasure them. He is a polite person, though occassionally can be blunt and often speaks truths that others normally wouldn't want to hear. He has a passion for history, particularly legends and folklore, to near obsession. Because of his love of history he logs everything about his journeys. He has also been known to eccentricly ask random strangers about the history and folklore of the area he happens to be in. Abilities and Powers Oliver is a swordsman and a master of two sword style. One of the swords he uses is a cutlass named Soradoki, the other is a custom cutlass made for him by his captain, Jackson Gunn, and it is named Ken Eihei. Soradoki is a fairly regular cutlass. Ken Eihei is more complex in that its guard is doubled on one side, making it possible to hold it from the guard. He uses it as a defense, running the blade parallel with his arm. It can also be used as a regular sword by either holding the grip or swinging the blade out. Oliver has superhuman strength, superhuman endurance and superhuman speed. Due to this he can also send flying sword attacks. History Childhood Oliver was born in North Blue to a family of traveling merchants. He stayed in North Blue until he was 6, when his family decided to travel to all the seas, rather than just North Blue. Every island they visited the local people would tell him the legends and folklore of the island or the sea and every island they visited he grew more fascinated with the legends and of the ancient history of the world. Quotes "You'll only know you've achieved something great if people remember it long after you're dead." "Don't worry, you'll be in the legends as one of the many who fell by my hand." "Sorry, but not even history will remember you." Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:North Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Epithet Category:Male Category:First Mate